


Nowhere else I'd rather be

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Phanfiction, phanfic, platonic phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic based on this prompt sent to my tumblr: "You know that thing Phil tweeted about forgetting that he was running a bath and said 'now we have a mini pool party in the bathroom' and Dan was like 'is that why you told me not to go downstairs'? I think a prompt, platonic or romantic, about the story behind that would just be nifty"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere else I'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, I'm now putting everything here as well. Enjoy!

Phil had the distinct impression that he was forgetting something. Something important. Perhaps he had promised to go somewhere or to buy something? He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, though. As he tried to remember it, frowning deep in concentration, he felt uneasiness crawling up his spine, like he had completely blocked out something. He just sat down to scroll through twitter on the sofa, not knowing how to pinpoint the feeling.

Suddenly he stiffened, a stray thought crossing his mind.  _“Shit, I forgot!”_  was all he was capable of thinking, hastily pocketing his phone and running towards the bathroom. Breaking into a run, he passed a very startled flatmate, who just stepped out of the way, both arms raised, barely escaping being body-slammed to the ground in his eagerness to reach his destination. Dan was probably surprised he could move that fast, but the oldest boy couldn’t believe he had just totally forgot what he was doing before he went back to the lounge!

Stopping in front of the bathroom, Phil observer the trickle of water getting out through the crack under the door. Wincing, he could already imagine Dan’s reaction to his accident. No! He had to fix this before his flatmate saw and pray for the excess of water not to actually damage anything they owned.

“PHIL?” Dan’s voice echoed through the house, the sound of his footsteps approaching upstairs making the other sweat.

“Umm yeah?” He replied slowly, buying himself some time, nervously looking around for an excuse for his odd behavior.

“Did you set something on fire or what?” He asked, his voice clearly approaching.

“NO, it’s okay! I'll… Uh… Be out in a second!” He answered, blushing when he considered the possible interpretations of his running to the bathroom urgently and dodging his questions.

“Huh… Okay, then!” Dan sounded suspicious, but he seemed too afraid to ask, probably thinking something along the same lines as Phil suspected he would.

“Really, it’s fine! Just don’t come down here, yeah?” His tone was tentative, worrying that he was embarrassing himself even further.

“Phil, I swear to God, if you broke something…” His suspicion was back full-force and Phil cursed his big mouth under his breath.

“No, I DIDN’T!” Phil interrupted, voice going all high from being caught red-handed.

“Fine, I won’t go down!” Dan answered, clearly exasperated. Phil waited around for a bit and only dared to heave a sigh of relief when he heard the footsteps going in the opposite direction.

Weighing his choices, Phil decided to approach the situation collectedly and go one step at a time. First he needed to open that door and get inside the water-filled bathroom in order to shut the faucet off as quickly as possible. Cautiously pushing the door open, he risked a peek inside.

The bathroom was not a pretty sight: the bath had overflowed, obviously, and there was water everywhere. The man had literally no idea how he would manage to make this bathroom dry ever again after this, but he knew he had to try.

Carefully stepping inside, Phil sent a silent prayer for his body to actually stay balanced so he wouldn’t fall face first in the rising water and break something. The boy actually cheered out loud when he managed to turn off the water, happy with his small victory. Looking around, however, he noticed that now he’d have to find a way to dry this whole mess all on his own and he had no clue how to even start.

Giving up hope of ever fixing this all by himself, Phil did the next best thing: he tweeted about it, knowing that his nerdy flatmate would instantly see it and come downstairs to chew him out for destroying their bathroom with his clumsiness. As he pressed tweet he took a deep breath, enjoying the calm before the storm. Seconds later he was startled by a tweet notification from Dan, who actually answered his tweet before coming down to kill him.  _Maybe he wasn’t actually mad?_

“PHIL!” He heard Dan running down the stairs.  _Well, No such luck, then!,_ he thought, cringing in anticipation. “What the hell did you manage to do this time?! You told me you didn’t break anything!”

“But I didn’t, really.” He answered, defensive “I just… Forgot I was running a bath.” He actually felt and sounded ashamed about it.

“You just…” Dan stopped, exasperated, looking inside the bathroom, shock plainly written on his face “OH MY GOD, PHIL! I thought you were exaggerating, it literally looks like a pool inside our flat! How did you even manage to get in there to turn it off?” Phil opened his mouth to answer but Dan carried on “How did you even do that without tripping? You could have hurt yourself, Phil, oh my God!” He couldn’t help but notice the tinge of worry in his friends voice, but he avoided mentioning it so he wouldn’t aggravate him further.

“It’s fine, Dan. I just don’t know how to dry it all off now” Phil answered, defeated.

“You stay right there! Don’t you move! I’m going to get like ALL the towels to see if we can fix this” Dan exclaimed, running off.

Phil was actually surprised by how helpful his friend was being. He was expecting a lot more yelling to be honest. It was considerate of Dan to try to help like that. The footsteps were approaching again when Phil decided to start to walk forwards just a bit, carefully shuffling back to the door to meet his friend on the doorstep.

One moment he was innocently trying to make his way back to the door and the next he felt himself slip in the wet ground, trying and failing to regain his balance amidst the chaos he himself created. After seconds of arm-waving and a not-so-dignified squeal, he ended up hitting the ground hard, the water uncomfortably soaking through his trousers and wetting his butt.

“Oh, God! Phil, you idiot, I told you not to move! Do you ever listen?” Dan sounded really worried, “you okay?”

“Yeah, I think so…” Phil answered, more embarrassed than actually hurting.

“Okay. Come on, up you go!”

Dan offered his hand, shuffling carefully closer inside the wet bathroom. His fallen friend held on to his hand strongly, trying to find leverage to get up in the wet floor. Dan pulled hard in an effort to bring him up, but it was easier said than done in the slippery ground. He ended up slipping himself, struggling to maintain his balance, arms flailing. He noticed, relieved, that Phil managed to actually stay on his feet, despite the fact that his not-so-gracious movements almost succeeded in bringing Dan down with him. They both laughed at their clumsiness, relieved to be on their feet once more.

“Owww, my butt hurts!’ Phil complained, still chuckling.

"Serves you right for trying to drown us all! Honestly, Phil, what were you thinking?” Dan said, trying hard to repress his smile to no avail.

“I’m sorry! It just slipped my mind.” The other answered, pouting slightly.

“Yeah, I know… I shouldn’t be surprised, really, knowing you” He shook his head, grabbing the towels to try to start fixing the mess.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Phil protested, sounding slightly offended.

“Nothing! Come on, are you actually going to help or what?”

After about an hour of soaking wet towels and many attempts to fix the mess, the bathroom ended up at least functional, despite the fact that there was still some water pooling. They decided it would need to dry on its own, though. Tired, the boys headed back upstairs, relieved with the thought of sitting down for a while and rest after all the hard work. They then changed into dry clothes and threw themselves on the sofa together, hoping to mindlessly watch something on the TV for a few hours.

“Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“Why aren’t you mad at me?” Phil sounded puzzled, staring at him.

“What do you mean?” Dan asked, confused.

“I thought you would be angry ‘cause I almost destroyed our bathroom and then lied about it,” the other man answered, earnestly, because he couldn’t really handle the curiosity.

“Well… Am I happy that you lied? Not really. Was I angry when I read a tweet instead of you actually telling me what’s going on in our own house? Yeah, a bit.” He punctuated his next sentence with a pause, staring at Phil “Honestly, I already expect this kind of thing to happen to us at this point. I mean, seriously, who else if not us would spend their afternoon just drying off their bathroom, because one of us actually forgot what he was doing?”

“I guess” The other answered, sadly, looking at the ground in shame, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“I’m happy that we survived it with no broken bones, if I’m being honest.” Dan continued, chuckling. He stopped for a moment, noticing his friend’s averted gaze “Phil, we have lived together for so long! Do you actually think I would seriously get mad at you because of something that stupid?” Phil looked up, surprised to see Dan smiling widely at him, no trace of anger in his eyes.

“Really?” He asked, cheering up just by the expression in his best friend’s face.

“Really.” Dan answered, solemnly “Just don’t burn down the house or something next time, okay Phil?” His laugh was loud as ever as he got up, lightly slapping Phil’s knee in the process “Now come on, let’s make some popcorn and watch a movie. We’ve earned it!”

As Dan left, headed to the kitchen, Phil just smiled. He still didn’t believe he found someone as amazing as Dan to become his best friend, but he was really thankful for having him. There was really no one else he would rather have to help him dry their little improvised bathroom pool. Nowhere else he’d rather be than next to Dan, sharing their jobs, their flats, their lives. Still smiling, he followed his best friend excitedly pursuing the delicious smell of popcorn coming from their kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don’t know either, I think I definitely could have done this better LOL. Well, I tried! Let me know what you think, huh? :) I read all the comments and I really appreciate any and all feedback you have to offer! This was a drabble that went out of control on me! LOL


End file.
